


Game Recognizes Game

by meyoukey



Category: Haikyuu!!, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Asshole Meets Asshole, Boys Who Don't Want To Grow Up, Crossover, Dumb Young Adults, Gen, M/M, Nostalgia, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, University AU, University Life, boys growing up, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoukey/pseuds/meyoukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their sports careers in the back burner, Oikawa Tooru and Miyuki Kazuya are now college roommates. What now? (Shenanigans, that's what)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy Who Lost Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> i've always seen similarities between oikawa and miyuki, so naturally, i wanted to put them together in one fic ;) this is also a response to the question: "what happens when you take baseball away from miyuki kazuya?"  
> the first chapter will be from miyuki's pov, the next from oikawa's (WORKING ON IT, Y'ALL)  
> basically this is just miyuki and oikawa being assholes together.  
> this one's for moona and izzie ;*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki's first week at Meiji University is ending and so far, it's terrible.

Miyuki Kazuya did not hear his name being called out as a first string catcher for Meiji University's baseball team. He hid his bitterness with a smile and a polite "thank you" to the coach for letting him try out. His name was at the bottom of the reserve list; something he wasn't used to. 

> Did you make it?

Kuramochi's text remained unanswered for the rest of the day. After his last class, he made a stop at the mart near the university's dorm building--and proceeded to buy ingredients he needed to make tempura udon for dinner.

It had been a week since he started his new life. Technically, it would've been less burdensome for his father if he lived at home, but he didn't want to spend nights of long silences. There was something empty and stifling about the house he used to call home. So, he moved out.

 _Waiter at Pizza Hut… Delivery man needed…_ He was looking over classifieds in the newspaper for part-time jobs when he heard the door being unlocked and footsteps entering the apartment. "Mmm, something smells good," his roommate Oikawa Tooru followed the smell into the kitchen. "Making dinner again?" Without waiting for a reply, he peered over Miyuki's shoulder. "I love tempura udon too."

"Yes," Miyuki answered plaintively, ignoring the last part. It wasn't the first time Oikawa had attempted to try his food since they started living together.

"Miyu-chan," Miyuki cringed, resisting the temptation to smack Oikawa's face with a ladle. "I'm _hungry_ ," Oikawa suddenly let out a high-pitch whine, one that Miyuki heard every single day ("This shirt doesn't look good on me after all. Why did I buy it?" "Arghh I forgot to print out an assignment." "Tokyo is too big for me--I got lost _again_ today.")

"Work on your ugly nicknames. This is a portion for one person."

"Damn, that's cold," Oikawa sighed and grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen cabinet. Miyuki supposed that was going to be his dinner. "Haven't you lived with other people before?"

"I have," Miyuki's voice was a lot more curt than he intended. Living at Seidou had been easier. Sure, he was surrounded by people with questionable brainpower… and senpais who used to invade his room as well as uncontrollable kouhais, but this was different. Oikawa was an unfamiliar entity, much like the university itself. Miyuki had spent three years in Seidou throwing himself into baseball every day, and now he was here.

Without baseball.

Oikawa was complaining that the chips was too salty, but Miyuki interjected him. "By the way, keep your voice down when you're on the phone," He didn't look up as he poured the udon into a bowl. "The walls are thin. I can hear everything." Oikawa seemed to have a girlfriend named Iwa-chan that he could _not_ stop babbling to.

"Fine, fine," Oikawa shrugged but judging by his tone, Miyuki doubted that he cared.

And he was right. Later that night, he heard Oikawa telling Iwa-chan that he had a stingy, unfriendly roommate. Trying to drown out his inane conversation (Miyuki wasn't sure why Oikawa was encouraging his girlfriend to watch more porn?), he stepped out into the balcony, a baseball clutched in his hand. The chilly spring wind swept past, but Miyuki was unperturbed. He was used to it; the city, its lights, scent and colours -- he held on to them because they were the few things he knew well.

He tossed the ball up in the air, before deftly catching it. Repeated the movements effortlessly.

Miyuki took out his phone.

> No, I didn't.  
> What now?


	2. Expectations vs Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV of his new university life. Also, he meets an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILERS FOR HAIKYUU MANGA

Expectation #1: Oikawa would be attending the same university as his childhood best friend, Iwaizumi.  
Reality: Oikawa ended up attending the university he wanted, but Iwa-chan's grades didn't make the cut (he was attending Tohoku University in Sendai on a sports scholarship).

Expectation #2: Oikawa would conquer collegiate volleyball.  
Reality: His ankle injury came back right before university started, and his doctor warned against him playing for a while.

Expectation #3: Getting an awesome roommate!  
Reality: Miyuki Kazuya.

Oikawa had a list of observations he had made so far about his roommate, and none of them were particularly pleasant. For one thing, Miyuki seemed to be colour blind when it came to clothes. As he ate his breakfast, his eyes became half-lidded when his roommate strolled out of his room wearing an orange cardigan over a blue t-shirt and faded maroon jeans.

No. Just no.

Then, there was the matter of him being the stingiest roommate ever. He observed Miyuki entering the kitchen and heard him opening the fridge to take out the lunch pack he had prepared the night before. Why couldn't Miyuki eat at the cafeteria or the numerous restaurants around their campus like a normal student? And most importantly: WHY WOULDN'T HE SHARE HIS FOOD WITH OIKAWA?

"'Morning," Miyuki greeted him. "No class?"

Oikawa swallowed a mouthful of scrambled eggs before answering, "I start a little bit later."

"Ah," Miyuki finished tying up his shoelaces before standing up and giving him a toothy grin. "Try not to get lost again,"

On his third day at Meiji University, Oikawa had found himself at the Business Administration faculty instead of their dorm apartment, and called up Miyuki to help him, since he was a student there. Yeah, no doubt he was going to bring this up as an ammo for a long time. He smirked. "Are you trying to babysit me, Miyu-chan?" Internally, though, he was tempted to throw his plate of eggs to Miyuki's head. _No one_ was allowed to be snide to Oikawa Tooru except for Oikawa Tooru himself.

Miyuki simply rolled his eyes and walked out of the door.

He stabbed a mushroom with his fork. Logically, Oikawa could take the easy route and ignore his roommate's existence. They just happened to live together, that's all. They weren't obligated to be friends, and Miyuki probably -- no -- _definitely_ knew that too.

Oikawa had three classes back-to-back on Tuesdays, so by the end of Chemical Principles I, he was feeling a little wiped out and regretted his study schedule. _I'm definitely going to get a lighter load next year,_ he resolved, flashing a smile at his female lab partner, who blushed and nodded in acknowledgement.

University wasn't so bad. There was a plethora of girls -- older girls -- and Tokyo girls -- for him to possibly date. His classes were enough to keep him busy. There were other activities he could participate in! And he had more than enough time to himself. Hell, he could probably do a Star Wars marathon and actually finish it in a day!

He checked his phone for the eighth time that day. There was no reply from Iwaizumi. He was probably practicing for his college volleyball team. Maybe he was out there living his own life. Oikawa sent him three more texts. Now, he could sulk.

Except sulking didn't seem effective when the most important person wasn't in front of him, an arm's reach away, on the same side of the net. Oikawa was so engrossed with his self-piteous thoughts that he was sidetracked from his original path towards his dorm. Almost instinctively, he thought of Miyuki, but he was pretty sure this wasn't the Business Administration faculty.

No, the sign read _School of Political Science and Economics_.

"Again?!" he wailed to himself, attracting a few glances. It was going to be okay. He would just have to ask a stranger for directions.

"Oikawa Tooru?"

Hearing that voice was like having several large bricks fall on top of his head. He knew that voice too well; that deep, gravelly voice and that looming shadow behind his back. Oikawa unwillingly turned around. There he was, standing at the height of 189.5cm -- Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 _"You best never forget this foolish pride of mine."_ Oikawa remembered his last words to the former Shiratorizawa Ace. Shit shit shit shit _shit_.

He was too shocked to be able to regain his composure. Oikawa pointed his index finger at him in horror. "What are _you_ doing here?" And why was he wearing a sports jacket to class? _Who did that_?

"I'm an Economics student," Ushijima answered. "On a volleyball scholarship. I don't see you at our team practices."

Oikawa was already walking backwards. "Cool, cool, as expected from Ushiwaka. I have to go now, I have a study date--"

"You should join," Ushijima actually looked  _pleased_ , as if his prayers were finally answered. There was a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. This could be how Godzilla looked if it was happy. Oikawa was going to get nightmares for weeks. 

"--University is so busy, you know? Ha ha ha," Oikawa winced as he turned around, rushing the hell out of there.

Of all the universities in Japan, why did Ushiwaka choose to attend Meiji University? Fate was a cruel, cruel bitch. Now Oikawa had to deal with the prospect of actually being in a team with his bitter rival -- the only person he had yet to defeat since middle school.

That's it. He was going to pull off the university student act. He was going to drink his sorrows away and get _drunk_. Reaching his apartment, he swung open the door and yelled, "Miyuki Kazuya, we're going to--"

Oikawa stared down at his roommate, who had his sports attire on--a shirt, track pants and was putting on his running shoes. "What is it?"

"Can I join you?"

  
  
  
  



End file.
